Stuntmen
by SistaSouljah
Summary: Response to challenge. NS.


Disclaimer: If it's familiar to you, it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Response to my George/Jorja Week challenge.

* * *

"Doesn't this thing have auto focus?" Warrick asked.

"It should, it probably cost a couple grand. Which is why we shouldn't have taken it from the lab," Nick gave him a look.

"Relax, we're just borrowing it. Nobody will even know it's missing. We hardly ever use it."

"That must be Greg," Nick said as the doorbell rang. "Hurry up and get that thing figured out, Tarantino."

When the front door opened, Sara wasn't sure what to take in first, the bike helmet on Nick's head, the fire extinguisher he held in his hands, or his clothing, which consisted of nothing more than a pair of boxers.

"Uh, hey," Nick finally managed to say something, the color in his cheeks indicating he was more than a little embarrassed.

"Hi," Sara replied, an amused grin on her face.

"Hey Greg, did you bring the Velveeta..." Warrick's voice trailed off as he appeared at the door and realized it wasn't Greg.

Sara's grin grew wider as she now had two boxer-clad coworkers standing in front of her. She noticed the camcorder Warrick was holding. "Um, if this is a bad time, I can come back." She tried her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"Uh, we thought you were Greg," Warrick explained.

"So only he's worthy of this special front door greeting?" Sara couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she unapologetically ogled the muscled bodies before her. Sure, they were her friends and coworkers and she knew they were embarrassed, and it wasn't like she hadn't seen this in the locker room on several occasions, but she wasn't stupid. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"We're doing a modified version of this Evel Knievel stunt I saw on TV the other day," Nick explained as he unconsciously stepped behind the door to shield himself from Sara and the rest of the neighborhood.

"Inside your house?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"_Modified_," Nick emphasized. "We don't have a motorcycle and it's too hot outside."

"And, uh, is this a clothing optional stunt?"

"My A/C just went out. The repair guy can't come until tomorrow," Nick explained.

"Well why don't you just do this at someone else's place, where there's air?" Sara continued with her questions.

"Warrick's place is being painted and Greg's is too small," Nick answered.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Sara smirked.

"Well you always have a question for everything, I've learned to stay on my toes," Nick smirked back.

Warrick rolled his eyes at the subconscious flirting he had so often witnessed between his two coworkers.

The ringing of a cell phone within Nick's house broke up their banter. Both Nick and Warrick went to see whose phone it was, so Sara let herself in.

Warrick grabbed his phone. "Brown. Yeah. Okay, give me half an hour." He sighed as he flipped his phone shut and began pulling his jeans on. "DA's office. I gotta go in."

"Aw man," Nick whined disappointedly. "We need three people for the stunt." He turned to Sara.

"Oh no," she raised her arms in defense. "I'm not getting sucked into this twisted little game."

"Sorry man, next time. Hopefully your air will be working then," Warrick apologized as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked to the front door, letting himself out.

Nick turned to Sara, who was staring at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" he glared at her as he quickly removed the helmet from his head, realizing he still had it on.

Before Sara could answer, Nick's phone rang. He found the receiver wedged between the couch cushions.

"Hello? Hey. What? Are you serious? Is he okay? Yeah, no problem. Yeah. Later." Nick hung up, a perplexed expression on his face.

"What?" Sara looked at him.

"That was Archie. He had to take Greg to the emergency room. He sprained his ankle."

"What? How?"

"According to Greg, he was walking out of CSI to his car, and the curb 'jumped out at him' and he tripped."

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. But it looks like our stunt's been cancelled."

"Sorry," Sara smiled, amused by Nick's visible disappointment. She never understood how some guys could find so much amusement in the strangest things.

"So what are you doing here?" Nick turned to her.

"Uh, I just wanted to return this textbook I borrowed. I keep forgetting to bring it to the lab." Sara handed him the book she'd been holding since she rang his doorbell.

"Oh. Thanks." He walked over to the bookshelf and shoved the book in.

Sara took a seat on the couch. "Boxers on boxers. Cute," Sara smirked at the tiny dogs imprinted on Nick's underwear.

"Why are you looking at my underwear?"

She panicked for only a split second. "I never figured you as a guy who would have little dogs on his underwear," she quipped, thankful that she had recovered so quickly.

"I bet you have little flowers or something on yours," he shot back childishly.

"I do not!" Sara protested.

"Let me see then."

"What? No!" She looked at him in shock.

"You saw mine."

"Not by choice."

"But you know you wanted to anyway."

Sara scoffed, but felt her cheeks getting warm and was sure Nick would notice the color she knew was beginning to infuse them.

"Told you so," he smirked.

Sara only glared at him. "I'm outta here." She stood up, but Nick quickly stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so."

"Well I do. Move."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That you don't have flowers on your underwear."

"Nick, would you give it up? I'm not showing you my underwear," she rolled her eyes and tried to move past him, but he sidestepped to match her move. "Nick," she warned with an evil glare.

"It's only fair," he reasoned.

"No, forget it." Her tone was insistent yet there was a hint of playfulness in it, and she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping to her lips.

"You know you wanna," Nick coaxed.

"I do not," Sara failed to swallow her smile.

"Yeah you do," Nick countered in a singsong voice.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Huh?" Nick was sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"If it'll get you to shut up so I can leave." She started to undo her belt.

Nick stared at her, wide-eyed. The fantasy he'd had so many times was finally coming true. Sara Sidle was stripping right in front of him.

Sara had unbuckled her belt and was about to unzip her jeans when she stopped. "On second thought, I changed my mind." She refastened the button and inwardly grinned, knowing what this was doing to Nick.

He couldn't let her do that to him. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can." She started to rebuckle her belt but Nick grabbed it before she could.

"No way." He fought to unfasten the button on her jeans.

"Nick, cut it out!" she practically squealed when Nick hit a ticklish spot.

Nick knew an in when he saw one, and began tickling her to distract her from his attempts to undo her pants. She reached for his hands to try and stop him, and their wrestling caused Sara to lose her balance and fall back onto the couch, pulling Nick with her. He landed on top of her with a grunt.

They suddenly became quiet as they stared at each other, Sara acutely aware that Nick was lying on top of her in just his boxers, and Nick acutely aware that Sara was flushed and breathing heavily. Without thinking, Nick leaned down and firmly pressed his lips to Sara's. She immediately responded, but when Nick quickly started to get carried away he abruptly pulled back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…I wasn't…" Nick fumbled, a bit out of breath.

"Nick?"

"What?"

Sara reached behind his head. "Shut up." She pulled him down into a searing kiss before he could protest.

A few minutes later Nick did find out that Sara wasn't lying; there were no flowers on her underwear.

The End


End file.
